


Child of Earthly Delights (illustrated, NSFW)

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 1700s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aristocrat Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, Bottom Jason Todd Week, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Grooming, Hedonism, Historical Inaccuracy, Incest Kink, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Dick, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Scandal, Scandalous Dick Grayson, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Size Difference, Top Dick Grayson, Underage Sex, because the Titans is an orgy club, hints of Dick Grayson/Everyone, hints of Dick/Kori, hints of Everyone/Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: There’s something fascinating about Bruce’s new ward.Jason is fourteen, just going onto his fifteenth year, but years of malnutrition and living on the streets on nothing but breadcrumbs have taken their toll on him, and he barely looks his age. The kid has intelligent blue eyes and angelic, raven curls; his cheeks flushing a rosy pink most of the time and are dusted with light freckles. His temperament is fierce despite how his small frame might make people think otherwise. All things considered, Dick can safely say that his newly adopted brother has really got a rare kind of attractiveness.See, Dick has always had a weakness for things that are attractive. He wonders if his Titans associates will find Jason attractive as well. Some even asked him about the boy; Kory even did it more than twice.Dick can't wait to take him under his wing before sharing him with them.Bottom Jason Todd Week Day 1: Sex Worker & Size Kink
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, suggested Jason Todd/Other(s)
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136
Collections: Alone Time, Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Child of Earthly Delights (illustrated, NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerTigerTigerTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerTigerTigerTime/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文NSFW】享乐之子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830751) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> This is an expansion on a couple of art pieces I've done for [Weekly Bottom Jay Challenge where I drew Robin Jason and the new Teen Titans in old shoujo anime/Rose of Versailles' style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520060/chapters/59197648), and it's a mixture of that and an AU idea me and Tiger had been bouncing around, with Dick and Joey being aristocrats and the Titans as a high-society hedonistic pleasure-seeking club in the 1700s.
> 
> Happy early birthday, Tiger!
> 
> Thanks to BunnyJess for betaeing for me.
> 
> OTHER WARNINGS  
> You can probably already tell it's going to be underage from the tags but there're a few other things to note.  
> Firstly this contains NSFW art that depicts underage sex.  
> Secondly, Jason is 14 in this, but he's really small for his age.  
> Thirdly the art pieces are a parody of retro Shoujo anime, in which younger characters/girls are drawn with sorta babyfaces, which means the style probably makes the character looks even younger than he is.
> 
> Heed these warnings, and enjoy!!

There’s something fascinating about Bruce’s new ward.

In fact, the whole adoption thing makes too much of a scandal for the aristocrat’s reputation that Dick can’t help but wonder why Bruce even bothered to take him in. For one thing, the boy is small for his age.  _ Too _ small - a telltale sign signaling that he doesn’t actually belong in the upper class. 

Jason is fourteen, just going onto his fifteenth year, but years of malnutrition and living on the streets on nothing but breadcrumbs have taken their toll on him, and he barely looks his age. The kid looks much younger than what he actually is - barely a meter and a half, and extremely thin - starting to build more meat on his bones from the richer foods that Bruce had begun to feed him, but still looking rather skinny in that brightly-colored waistcoat and ruffled shirt that they’ve put him in.

Jason has intelligent blue eyes and angelic, raven curls; his cheeks flushing a rosy pink most of the time and are dusted with light freckles. His temperament is fierce despite how his small frame might make people think otherwise. All things considered, Dick can safely say that his newly adopted brother has really got a rare kind of attractiveness.

See, Dick has always had a weakness for things that are attractive. Things that shine like pearls, diamonds, and sapphires, just as much as he loves good-looking people. He wonders if his Titans associates will find Jason attractive as well. Some even asked him about the boy; Kory even did it more than twice.

In fact, they are sitting right now in the same greenhouse that the Titans have most of their elite parties. The big glass dome overhead is almost entirely canopied by palm leaves, a leisure pool in the middle with geometric tiles lining its bottom, a luxurious Greco-Roman styled pavilion standing right next to it, surrounded by various exotic plants and trees that of the subtropic and the temperate with pink and white roses decorating the bushes. But it’s now empty of people and devoid of alcohol or the lingering smell of sex. Nothing to give away the place’s true purpose save for the rounded table and a couple of chairs that they sometimes used as props, with Joseph sitting in one of them sketching intensely on his sketchpad using a piece of charcoal. Dick sitting in the other, his new kin resides quietly on his lap, sharing the limited space while reading a book.

Jason had been studying really hard for his lessons since Bruce gave him a home. The boy proved himself to be outstandingly bright, his progress outshining anyone his age. Having had no education on reading and writing beforehand, the boy sure learnt quickly, taking no time at all in going from learning the basics to reading the giants of literature. He’s currently lost in a leather-bound edition of one of Shakespeare’s collection of sonnets, brows furrowed in concentration and a hand at his chin, paying no attention to the man whose lap he is residing on. And as Dick looks over his shoulder quietly, he can’t help but be impressed by how many words the kid can understand now (although too bad all that talent is wasted on poetry), and the knowledge of Jason’s advancement in his learnings only adds fuel to the fire that’s already burning inside of him.

Intelligence is another feature that Dick values above others. The Titans is an elite club, after all, suited only for people with high levels of education and literacy. The more the boy understands, the easier it will be for Dick to introduce him into his world. His friends had been pestering him about this exact issue for weeks now. Arranging a meetup between the Titans and his new brother won’t be hard, but Dick can’t make promises on what his untrammeled associates might say to the boy. And Dick really doesn’t want to scare Jason away too soon.

An exchange about this happened when they had a party - one of those high-society salon parties where nothing was taboo and every small human pleasure was encouraged - only a couple of days ago. Dick remembers loving Kory in her purple velvet fairy wings with beautiful bows in her large, ginger-colored hair. She was otherwise completely nude as she stood between him and the crowd of young people engaging in their typical alcohol and group sex, a glass of champagne in her hand as she asked him, “When are you bringing your new brother to meet us? I want to see him. He’s adorable, isn’t he?”

Dick had pursed his lips. “He’s just a street urchin, Kory, you can’t expect the same level of sophistication from him. Especially since he’s still young.”

It was nothing more than an excuse to get her off of his back, really, and Dick didn’t want to think about dealing with the consequences that could come from this. Since that incident, though, his opinion had changed.

Bruce, for one, would not have liked for his ward to be entangled in Dick’s business. Certainly, innocence like Jason’s shouldn’t be tainted by the kind of sacrilegious scandal that is Dick Grayson and his friends, and Dick knows full well that his former guardian would do anything to stop that from happening. But what could thrill him as much as purposely going against the old man’s demands? Nothing could be more delicious than the corruption of innocence, after all. It’s exactly this kind of innocence that attracts Dick the most. Innocence like his naive brother possesses, fueling Dick’s desire to take and claim, to  _ desecrate, _ to slash up into shreds so they would fall apart showing the truly magnificent range of colors underneath. 

Dick’s eyes travel from Jason’s black curls, to the back of his slim neck, to the narrow span of his back. He’s clad in a red velvet coat now that he’d taken off that bothersome yellow cloak he’d worn for the windy weather, all the way down to the green-colored shorts he’s wearing, bare legs peeking out from underneath, pale stockings stretch all the way up to his knees. Lost in his thoughts, Dick doesn’t notice when the sounds of Joseph’s intensive sketching stopped. Then, the blond-haired young man gently closes his sketchpad, and beams at them, before standing up from where he’s been sitting.

Jason looks up from his book and follows Joe’s movements with his eyes. From his angle, Dick can see a veil of pinkish blush spreading across the boy’s cheeks as his friend offers him his most charming smile, green eyes almost sparkling as he moves his hands in a simple gesture to excuse himself for a while. Jason nods before he seems to even understand his actions, and then, finally coming to a realization, he practically hangs his head down towards his chest in embarrassment when Joe starts to walk off.

Dick purses his lips, a sort of jealousy flowing through him at the sight of Jason completely enamored with another person. He’s always known that Joseph had been the most sought after for his looks amongst the Titans, if excluding the attention Dick himself gets. Joe has got the look of an angel, something that neither men nor women could resist.

With Jason temporarily distracted and Joe gone, Dick reaches his hand around the boy to grab the sketchpad across the table, curious to see the drawings. Flipping the leather-bound pad to the newest page, there on the paper’s rough surface and smudging the previous sheet with loose charcoal, is a full-body portrait of none other than Jason Todd himself, completely nude wearing only his stockings with the rest of his clothing thrown about. He’s reclining in a provocative pose on the round table with his legs crossed seductively, hiding just enough to spur hunger, looking out at him with hazy, inviting, eyes.

Dick almost  _ moans _ with the sight of that image. Though he’d never expected anything less from his friend, the picture only pushes him more towards the edge. Looks like his sinful thoughts are not just his own. Joe may have the looks of an angel, but he sure has the heart of an imp.

Without much thinking, Dick’s hand starts to slide down a little, caressing Jason’s waist and eventually rests on his tiny hips, thumb almost brushing his buttocks.

Jason’s movement stiffens. His shoulders tense up, and he takes a moment before his head turns a little, looking back at Dick through his peripherals.

“Great day, isn’t it?” Dick says with a playful smirk. There’s a hoarseness in his voice, not so much from the literal sense of thirst than the metaphorical one.

Jason is quiet. The boy seems to be considering him for a moment, before he finally says with suspicion, “It’s cloudy and windy.”

“Satisfaction can come from many places,” Dick answers in riddles, now resting both of his hands on the boy’s hips, “just because the weather isn’t ideal, doesn’t mean you can’t find the beauty in other things.”

Jason doesn’t answer him. Rather, the boy studies him, his blue eyes deep with thoughts, shining a light too mature for his age.

Then, he puts his book down onto the table, and climbs down from Dick’s lap.

Yes, he did indeed  _ climb, _ because the boy is just built so  _ small. _ Dick allows it by gently removing his hands, then slowly he shifts into a more comfortable position. Dick expects Jason to go out and stretch, maybe to take a break in the pavilion near the pool. That’s not what happens. Instead, Jason kneels down onto the floor beneath the table, right between Dick’s legs, and his bony fingers start to move to undo the buttons on the older male’s waistcoat and breeches.

Dick is definitely taken by surprise, completely thrown off and a little disturbed by Jason’s enthusiasm and knowledge. But he doesn’t stop him. Instead, Dick leans back and allows the boy to pleasure him, taking his already half-hard length out of his breeches after he undoes all the buttons; its length and size already looking too big for his small body to handle.

Jason gives the organ a few strokes before he has his tongue on it. The thing is warm, wet, and small, and the sensation as that tiny pink object licks him up and down prompts another moan to come out of Dick’s lips.

Jason is skilled in what he’s doing. The boy is a total tease, kissing and twirling the tip of his tongue over the growing shaft as his knuckles gently stroke it up and down, never putting on enough pressure to satisfy Dick’s needs too fast. The wet noises that Jason’s lips are making sound sexy and wrong when they come out of someone so young, only adding to the fire. And when Jason starts to caress him in long strokes using his fingertips, those tiny digits could almost fit entirely inside the slit of Dick’s head, and the idea alone makes Dick tilt his head back and  _ moan. _

Then the boy’s lips suddenly close around the head, soft and wet and no hint of teeth at all, and then licks the slit up and down as he starts to swallow the thing into his throat. Dick releases a sigh and his eyes flutter shut, images of nude parties and sensual games briefly overtaking his vision. In this greenhouse, where the Titans have fun in the bushes and in the pool, in this very chair that he’s sitting on where Kory used to sit on his lap and ride him. The same chair that his little brother is sucking him off right now.

Remembering those parties where Kory would wrestle naked with Donna in the pool. Dick watching as he’d shared passionate kisses with Roy, or pounding Wally like it’d be a relaxing workout, waiting for one of the women to join them. All the while Joseph would sit at the side and play a beautiful tune from his violin, or paint the erotic scene playing out before him. Where would Jason fit in?

Just imagine. His little brother dressed in a white chiton with fake feathered wings and arrows made of velvet-lined wood, sucking him just like he’s doing right now, while someone else - Joseph or Roy or Garfield - would take Jason from behind, maybe even two at a time. Jason would be small, but Dick still believed he could take a lot. Dick wouldn’t keep him all to himself. He’d share him like he shared everything with his friends; passing him around so that every Titan could have a taste of him.

The thoughts are making Dick grow harder by the second. However, Jason is too skilled to let him come quickly. The boy is taking it slow, building him up for release with the skilled twists and turns of his tongue. He starts to swallow Dick’s length but never lets it go deep enough, never lets it go in all the way. He takes only half of him in before pulling out again, giving Dick a taste of that sweet, tight heat of his throat before denying him of it, only letting the head settle on the wet surface of his tongue for a moment before he receives him again.

The slow and mean play only lasts a few more rounds before Dick loses his patience and grabs Jason by his hair to make him take him in all the way. He’s not  _ too _ rough about it, only pushing the boy’s head in slowly though firmly, allowing him enough space to breathe and a chance to pull away if it’s hurting him too much.

Jason is being so good, willingly letting Dick do whatever he wants without putting up a fight, like he knew that it’s coming, and that he was  _ waiting _ for it to happen. 

Dick is too big and Jason’s mouth is too small, those delicate lips are almost pulled taut by the organ stretching it out. Never once does the boy complain or try to back away, letting Dick push him to his limit, and Dick is too overtaken by the sudden ecstasy to stop anyway. He sighs in relief as he finally makes it to the back of that tight throat, the heat enveloping him like he’s never experienced during sex with any of the Titans. Jason’s small nose is pressed against his crotch, his organ is making his tiny throat bulge, but the boy surprisingly doesn’t choke. Like this isn’t the first time he’s done something like this.

As Dick pulls out though, Jason does make a tiny noise that sounds like a mix between choking and a relieved sigh. Concern briefly crosses Dick’s mind before his pleasure overtakes him again. He takes a fistful of Jason’s hair and pulls him off almost completely with only his head locked inside that moist pair of lips of his, then he pounds in again, hammering another choke out of the boy as he buries himself deep into that tight throat.

This happens again and again. Jason has stopped all his action and just lets Dick take control, letting him use him however he sees fit, and that knowledge alone is enough to push Dick over the edge. That, combined with the heavenly heat and tightness inside the cavity of the boy’s mouth and esophagus. Dick has never experienced something so inviting before, and the novelty of the whole thing causes him to come much earlier than what he would have otherwise.

With one last thrust, Dick pulls the boy’s head in and buries himself into his throat as far as he could go, holding him in that position for an extended period of time. Jason clutches Dick’s thighs, the silky material that makes up his breeches bunching up in the boy’s delicate fingers. Dick tilts his head back and lets out a grunt, feeling the tight passage of Jason’s throat pulsate around his cock as he reaches completion, blood rushing towards the tip while his mind is flushed of all thoughts.

Right before he releases, a thought suddenly crosses Dick’s mind and he pulls out at the last moment, shooting his load directly onto Jason’s face. The thick, white liquid comes out in a few spurts, staining the rounded, flushing cheeks as a few drops stick to the boy’s bangs. He takes it while heaving, relieved to finally have the object out of his throat. His blue eyes are hazy and the skin of his face and neck is flushed with rosiness, whether it’s from the action or from asphyxiation, the sight is nonetheless a beautiful one.

“Where- did you say Bruce find you again?” Dick suddenly asks, still breathless and flushing from the release, and this simple question makes the boy’s shoulders tense up.

“-the-the streets,” Jason answers softly and nervously.

It’s not necessarily that Dick doesn’t believe him, but there has to be more to the story. A regular street rat could not be this skilled, this  _ accustomed _ to doing the things he just did for Dick. Dick’s fingers brush a strand of sticky wet hair out of Jason’s eyes, and his voice softens upon seeing the terrified expression on the boy's face.

“Bruce doesn’t frequent the brothels,” he says, “partners come to  _ him. _ But knowing Bruce, he knows that’s where you’re  _ really _ from, doesn’t he? ‘The streets’ is just a cover-up, or, at least it’s not the whole story.”

Jason is quiet for a bit, before he nervously bites his lip and speaks, never looking up, “I thought… maybe he’s trying to keep me. You know, so that he can have access to... I thought that must be the reason… but... it’s been two months, and...”

“And you think maybe it’s his adopted son that wants the favor instead?” Dick finishes for him. Jason doesn’t answer, but his posture and downcast eyes are enough to tell Dick that he’s hit the jackpot with that speculation.

And this knowledge… excites him. It’s another secret that he can keep from Bruce. Another piece of information to exploit and satiate his longing for rebellion and thrill. Another scandal to add to the others on his long list.

With that, Dick offers his hand, and as Jason looks up at him with wide eyes and accepts it, he pulls the boy up onto his lap again, already reaching into his breast pocket for a handkerchief. He wipes the drying cum off of Jason’s adorable face as best as he can, then, he stands up, lifting the boy with him using only one hand supporting his ass, and sets him onto the round table, his resolve fully set.

He’d be gentle with the boy. This  _ is _ his little brother, after all. “But you’ve never had anyone take care of  _ you, _ have you?”

Jason’s back is flush with the top of the table as he looks up, wide-eyed and innocent, towards Dick’s face and the dark smirk and mischievous glint in his pale blue eyes. But the boy doesn’t shake or question, not giving the slightest hint of discomfort. It’s not that he trusts Dick yet, though, and Dick can see that in his eyes. This is a boy that has experienced the true cruelties of the world in ways that children of the aristocracy would never dream of experiencing. He is simply waiting it out, letting Dick take the reins so that he could pick up the patterns - so that he knows what to expect and what he has to do in order to please. Dick doesn’t plan to disappoint.

His plans for him are huge and plentiful, and Dick absolutely cannot wait to show him all the possibilities that come from a hedonistic journey in the sins of the flesh.

Dick feels the tiny shoulder under his palm tense up, and that’s also when he hears the footsteps. Blunt heels clink on the geometric tiles of the greenhouse, echoing through the plants as Joseph finally comes back from his break, and Dick feels a new wave of excitement overtake him.

He softly coos at the weakly struggling boy on the table, and as the latter stills at his calming attitude, Dick begins to unbutton the red coat he is wearing, taking it slow as to not spook him too much.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, prompting a shudder of delight out of Jason, “Joe is a friend. If at any time you want us to stop, just say so, and we will.”

Jason blinks as Dick pulls his coat open and slips the ruffled white shirt off of his thin torso, revealing the pale span of flesh underneath. Behind him, Dick can practically  _ hear _ Joseph’s sudden realization of what’s going on - but, instead of pausing to take the situation in, the man picks up the pace instead, making it to the table where Jason is lying.

The blush on Jason’s face deepens and he tries to sit up, seemingly embarrassed by Joe’s presence, boyish crush all too apparent with the sudden dilation of his pupils and the pounding of his heart. There’s no sense to his anxiety, however. Joseph is one of the Titans, and he is every bit as positive with the pleasure-seeking as Dick is. They are not the two most popular guys in the club for a reason.

Dick shushes Jason, deepening his voice into a comforting tone before easily grabbing his wrists with one hand, the boy’s past malnourishment making him thin enough and easy enough to do this.

“Easy,” Dick then says gently, “don’t think of this as with your ‘clients’. Just let us take care of you, and see if you can actually enjoy it for once, okay?”

Jason loosens up at that. His head lays flat on the table again and he swallows, obediently lifting his hips so Dick can pull the green shorts off of him, taking off his shoes in the process but leaving his stockings on. Then Dick leans down to kiss him.

“Good boy. Just stay like this for us,” he says, between the wet, lewd sounds of their smacking lips.

Joseph is already standing on the other side of the table when Dick straightens up again. He doesn’t make any sounds or gestures for words, just gently pins Jason’s arms down onto the table from the position he’s standing in to give Dick easier access. Then Joe smiles down, his face looking serene and angelic and makes Jason blush some more, but his green eyes flash with a hint of mischievousness.

Dick helps spread Jason’s legs apart so he can stand between them. Then he pulls out his length, which is easy to do since he didn’t bother to button himself up after the sucking that his brother had given him, and by now he is already hard once again.

Dick then looks Jason over. The boy’s torso is lean like the rest of him, the pale skin on his chest dusted with light freckles and practically glowing with a rosy flush like every other inch of his body, his eyes are also hazy with desire, and he is hard, too, that smaller shaft of his is now enlarging and the head reddening with the telltale signs of arousal. Jason is adorable looking so small and dainty, yet it only serves to heighten the fire knowing how heated his personality can be and how rough he is around the edges. Jason’s lowly upbringing dictates that he isn’t yet as literate as other boys his age. But he learns fast, unlike most boys his age, and all the tutors that Bruce had assigned him have nothing but praises when it comes to the boy’s education. And education can come from both academics and other areas.

He learns fast. And Dick can’t wait to take him under his wing.

He carries the little jar of oil with him at all times for possible unplanned meetups. Dick takes out the gold-trimmed glass container and opens it, dipping his fingers in it so that they are coated with the scentless liquid. Then he positions the boy’s legs, lifting his hips up a little to give his fingers better access.

Dick has long and delicate fingers, though not as prominent as Joe’s piano-playing ones, he prides himself on them. Pressing one of them into the boy’s tight entrance isn’t all that hard as long as he takes enough time to work him open, giving him plenty of time to breathe and call for it to stop in case it hurts him too much. Jason is being so good for him, holding his legs open and relaxing his muscles to let Dick slip into him, no movements except slightly heaving breaths that sounded nothing but erotic in Dick’s ears.

“That’s right,” he coos at the boy, hoping the sound of his voice can coax more response out of him, “just relax for me. I’ll take care of you. This is just between the three of us, yeah?”

Jason answers with a whimper, so small and soft and  _ vulnerable, _ just like how he looks right now, splayed half-naked on top of the table and firmly pinned down by Joe’s hands, passively letting Dick do whatever he wants with him. The mere sound makes Dick moan and his cock throb with anticipation, the waiting is almost painful.

He inserts a second finger, then a third, trying to take it slow but finding it very hard to do. The boy’s hole is too small, and despite his past in the brothels Dick doubts a lot of his clients actually preferred to use his hole instead of his mouth, knowing how skilled the boy is with his tongue. The entrance does give easily despite the initial tightness, however, and molds rather easily when Dick starts to fan his fingers out. Jason has kept his lips pressed into a thin line the entire time, taking him and any pain he might be experiencing like a good little doll, and that makes Dick kiss him again in encouragement and reassurance, only an innocent little peck on top of his dry lips. It’s so hot and naughty, and the idea of doing this without Bruce’s knowledge just makes Dick’s heart swell with excitement.

The preparation ends up taking a lot more time than it usually does with any other men that Dick had been with, which is not surprising in the slightest. Eventually, he gets to a point where Dick is convinced that Jason cannot be spread out any further in their current session. That is when he straightens up and takes himself in his hand and gives the organ a few strokes, spreading more oil on the shaft to prepare himself.

Jason’s blue eyes are hazy now, and they struggle to focus on Dick’s face as he looks up through sweat-soaked bangs. A pale finger swipes a few sticky hairs out of his eyes before Joseph leans down to kiss him on the mouth, and the boy all but opens up his lips to allow the man more access, sharing the lewd kiss with him as he moans into it.

“That’s right,” Dick says to no one in particular as he lines himself up, the huge head of his cock pressing against the folds of the entrance, and the image of it almost makes Dick entranced. “Let us show you how good this can feel.”

Gosh, he can’t even be sure if he’d fit. The hole is just too tight for him even after the strenuous preparation that he’d done. As soon as Dick starts pushing the head into it he can hear Jason whimper and see the muscles on his belly tighten, slim arms straining against Joseph’s hold on him. Dick immediately eases with his advances and gently strokes the boy’s thighs to relieve him of tension, and he feels Jason’s body relax a little under his touch, making Dick’s heart fly.

“That’s a good boy,” he says to Jason, watching the flush on his cheeks deepen as he starts pushing in again.

He’s taking it slow and though it’s hard, it’s not something that Dick is unable to achieve. He’s had many experiences and knows very well how to take care of his numerous lovers. Dick has Jason’s legs on his shoulder and steadily pushes his hips forward, burying himself into that tight body little by little. It starts difficult but gradually becomes easier, eventually giving way a lot more smoothly, and Jason’s whines and hisses ease with it.

When Dick finally makes it in almost all the way, the feeling is heaven. The wet heat wraps around him tightly, pulsating with him. Dick almost wants to orgasm right then and there, wanting nothing more than to hug the little body of his brother close, wrapping him in his arms and drink in that feeling of intimacy.

Dick is a little wary about starting the act again. He gently strokes Jason’s sweaty hair, and asks, “Are you ready? Can I start moving?”

“Ngh...” Jason barely answers through his teeth, making cute noises instead of words. He pauses a bit, seemingly thinking about what to say, in the end, decides to not say anything in favor of just nodding his head.

“Good boy.”

Dick starts to pull out, taking it slow to cause as little damage as possible. Jason is clearly hurting but not to a point that he can’t manage, and he stays still for Dick the entire time, only his furrowed brows are an indication of the discomfort.

Dick pulls himself out almost all the way before he pauses and starts to push in again, hating how slow he’s going. The feeling is not gratifying at all, but Dick is all but willing to do this to make Jason as comfortable as possible. After all, if Dick wants to introduce Jason to the Titans, the boy needs to like it.

Jason yelps and then moans as Dick hits a particularly sensitive spot deep inside of him, and his hips arch up a little, making it a lot easier for him to push in further. Dick is able to make it farther this time, and as he does a third time, he is already slipping into the boy’s body with much more ease.

“You are so, so good,” Dick says, “such a perfect doll for us.”

Jason squirms a little at that, and Dick can’t help but chuckle at how adorable he looks when he’s embarrassed. He sees Joseph taking one of Jason’s hands and kisses it, and before they know it, the two are making out again, the smacking of their lips loudly accompanying the wet gurgles that Dick’s cock makes as he thrusts in and out of the hole.

Jason whimpers again as Dick hits that sweet spot a second time, then a third. Jason’s own cock grows larger with each snap until it’s rock hard, the top a bright red, and Dick takes it into his hands as he makes sure to keep the movement of his hips, before starting to caress it slowly, teasing the boy and taking his time to work him towards his goal.

“Do you know that Joe adores you too? It’s true. We talked about this many times, and finally having you is just as much a treat for him as it is for me.”

And he watches with satisfaction as the pretty shade of pink deepens on Jason’s cheeks. Dick thrusts in again, jostling that little body up against Joseph’s hold, rocking the table underneath and causing it to creak.

Jason’s expression is overtaken with pleasure now, his eyes are glassy but his pupils are dilated, his chest flushes pink, and his lips keep making little sounds that make Dick harder from simply listening to them. He is intoxicated by this new curiosity, this perfect wide-eyed angel, so knowledgeable for his age due to the work he had to endure for survival, yet still so innocent to things as mundane as simple pleasures. A rare combination that none of Dick’s other partners possess.

Dick eventually takes over Joseph’s part and pins the boy down instead, holding his naked shoulder in one hand and his throbbing erection in the other, focusing entirely on snapping his hips again and again into that warm and tight passage, letting his own pleasure wash over him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin cross with the sounds of the table being rocked back-and-forth. Dick makes sure that he pierces deeper with every individual push, letting his stroking of the boy’s erection pick up speed, giving Jason more and more of the taste with every thrust.

Joseph is leaning down to kiss Jason again, completely lost in the heated make-out session, teasing and working the boy’s mouth with slow and skilled performance of the tongue. Jason moans through the kiss the entire way, and that sound is so unbearable that Dick comes fully undone with one of the best orgasms of his life.

He pushes in and comes deep inside of Jason, his arm propping himself up at the side of the kid’s head as he relishes some more in the aftershock. But he never stops the stroking with his hand, even as Jason’s session with Joe never truly stops during the midst of it, and makes the boy come just moments after, shooting the thick liquid onto his stomach.

Jason whines through the kiss, but he’s being so good and obedient. Never refusing Joe’s demands for more action, and that beautiful imagery of his small and helpless body writhing underneath Joe’s almost makes Dick grow hard a third time.

It’s beautiful, thrilling. Dick almost looks forward to the look on Bruce’s face when he finds out about the new-found closeness between his two adopted sons. But Dick doesn’t think anyone will tell him. He surely won’t himself, knowing how much he likes the thrill of keeping secrets.

Dick pulls out slowly and helps Jason up to sit on the table, the boy is completely blushing now and looks a little woozy and is slowly coming back to reality. It’s cute. It’s almost like, despite his past with having to satisfy numerous customers each day, it’s the first time that the boy has had a real orgasm.

Dick takes his coat and gently drapes it on Jason’s bare shoulders, giving up on trying to fix the mess right now and decides it’s best to get him to a bath first. Joseph is also moving to pick up the discarded green shorts and cloak, as well as his own sketchpad that contains all the unorthodox drawings he did.

“Are you doing alright?” Dick asks, parting Jason’s bangs to look him in the eye, his hair now sticky with both sweat and Dick’s cum from earlier.

Jason tries to answer, but he’s still breathless from their session. So Dick gives him more time, until the boy nods.

“How did it feel?” he then ventures again. “Was it okay? Did you have fun?”

Jason blushes with that, and Dick finds himself unable to resist leaning in to kiss his forehead.

The boy obviously has never had anyone take care of his needs like this. It’s always services for him and never truly getting off himself. Dick can tell from his expression and body language alone that this is a new territory for him, an exciting new ground. He already knows what Jason’s answer would be before he speaks, but he needs to ask them anyway.

“If we want to do this again,” he asks, slowly, using the most gentle voice he can muster, “will you still be up for it?”

And Dick watches, with great satisfaction, as Jason nods again, his eyes downcast in embarrassment, but his action is fast and eager.

Dick takes the yellow cloak that Joseph hands him and wraps Jason’s entire body in it, making sure that it’s covering his naked and dripping bottom. Then, he picks him up from the table, not even surprised at how light he is.

It will take some time to get him ready, for sure, but when he is, the Titans will be there, eager to meet him. Dick is sure that they will adore his new brother as much as he himself does.

Except, now Dick isn’t sure anymore whether sharing Jason with the Titans still sounds as much of an appealing idea than before.


End file.
